This IAA will assess the expression and biological activity among the twelve subtypes of IFN-alpha and three subtypes of IFN-lambda with the goal of showing that expression patterns of IFN-alpha and IFN-lambda will serve as a rapid marker for protective vaccination against Ebola and other filovirus infections.